Cannonbolt (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Cannonbolt is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Cannonbolt. Appearance He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. Like his Ben 10,000 appearance, his claws are longer and he has a pants-like design. He also has a vertical black stripe on his waist. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Ben's torso, arms and legs begin to expand significantly as his skin turns white. He holds his arms close to his body as his ring and pinky fingers merge into one, turning black and growing longer. The camera zooms in on his head, which fuses into his torso. His arms, back and legs gain yellow armor plating as the camera rotates around Ben's body. Ben's eyes enlarge and become fully green, and a pant-like design appears on his torso. The Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Cannonbolt does a quick roll before uncurling himself and posing, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. In general, the Arburian Pelarota species mostly used this maneuver for defense, like an armadillo. However, since Ben did not know about this when discovering Cannonbolt, he weaponized Cannonbolt's originally defensive capabilities. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed (because of chemicals in his exo-plates that reduce frictionPop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Game OverFile:Cannonbolt Chemicals.png) and can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces like a pinball in this form, suffering little-to-no loss in momentum. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. He can create shockwaves and spin into a fierce tornado. Cannonbolt is also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand twice the heat of reentry into the Earth's atmospherePop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Be Afraid of the DarkFile:BaoTD Trivia.png, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up too much speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy. This is because Arburian Pelarotas are made to spin, not walk.File:Arburian Pelarotas Spin.png However, he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. History Appearances Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and second image in the gallery, and credits to ChromastoneandTabby for the first image in the gallery. Gallery Updated Cannonbolt.png|Original design with old color palette POTO_7_Anniversary.png|Seventh anniversary poster References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Arburian Pelarotas Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Rolling Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Armored Aliens